Max Celerator
Max Celerator (not his real name; real name unknown) is the charismatic host of hit game show You've Been Roadkilled!. He is known for his friendly nature, love of cars, and love of hitting people with cars. Character Appearance He has wild dark brown hair. It is normally gelled into an extreme pompadour. He has a wide smile with large, white teeth. He is quite broad-shouldered and thick-eyebrowed. On the show, he wears a leather jacket with a spiky black collar. Beneath it, he wears an off-white shirt with a shiny chrome-effect tie. He also wears leather pants and leather boots (the guy likes leather). He wears fingerless black gloves. Personality Despite looking extremely tough and greaser-y, he is one of the friendliest people you could hope to meet - unless you cross him. He has a black-and-white morality that extremely skews his judgement, and he either sees somebody as a friend or an enemy, with very little space in between. On air, he is a boisterous personality, a bundle of energy and challenge - he acts like he lives, breathes and sweats charisma. Off air, he is either a compassionate, helpful, if a little too bombastic friend, or a spiteful, snarky foe. His opinions tend to be very extreme. As a friend, he can be clingy, and while he is not narcissistic or self-obsessed, he can be attention-demanding. Biography Very little is known about him, apart from the fact that he was in a car crash as a child. He was coming home from a friend's house when his parents were forced at gunpoint to run him over by a homicidal madman who had carjacked their vehicle. He is tormented by his memory loss and the fact that he cannot remember what kind of car it was. His father, at the wheel, swerved to avoid him and was shot to death by the carjacker. He lost control of the car in his final moments and smacked his son with the tail end as the car went into a spin, eventually crashing into a pylon, the crash killing his wife and the pylon falling on top of his son. The carjacked fled with their life. Something broke inside of him that day, and he grew up afflicted with an extreme black-and-white morality, as well developing an obsession with cars, hoping one day to remember the car his family drove and find the villain who killed his parents. He became convinced that human beings deserve everything they ask for, and that his own near-death experience had humbled him, so therefore any good-hearted human being would accept this experience and any bad-hearted human being would deserve it. Even going so far as describing being hit by a car as 'having your very being weighed by the hands of god', he created his game show with nothing but the obscene amounts of money left to him by his parents and his own blood, sweat and tears. The rest is octane-fueled, amnesia-clouded, morally-split history. Trivia * He is the head of a small cult/church that worships cars and car accidents. * He is a frequent guest on the shows 'Car Thing' and 'You Don't Want This Prize'. * His assistants are named Rigby, Digby and Bigby, and wear white motorcycle outfits. Category:Males Category:Normos Category:Entertainers